Baekhyun's Diary
by ygymkim17
Summary: Park Chanyeol membaca buku Diary orang yang ditabraknya, Siapakah orang itu? Bad Summary, Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Gs Story/EXO Fanfiction! Langsung Baca dan Review aja,
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun's Diary

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as a Girl

Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: All member EXO n pairing Couple

Disclaimer: Semua Cast didalamnya Real Milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, punya SM ent, dan punya orang tua mereka.

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance!

Chekidot!^^

...

...

...

 **Happy Reading!^^**

...

...

...

 **RnR!**

...

...

...

Bruk

Bruk

Bruk

Bunyi berisik dari apartemen sebelah, kemungkinan besar apartemen itu sedang direnovasi tau para ajussi sedang memindahkan barang penyewa apartemen itu. Oh perkenalkan Namaku Byun Baekhee dan saudari Kembarku Byun Baekhyun. Kami kembar identik susah bagi orang baru untuk membedakan mana baekhee dan mana baekhyun. Tapi menurutku itu sangat mudah, baekhee feminin sedangkan baekhyun tomboy. Baekhee suka memakai dress, Baekhyun menyukai celana Jeans panjang dengan blus panjang juga, yah Kami bisa dibedakan bukan hehe!

"B, eonni cepat bangun" aku menguncangkan tubuh baekhyun yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Eungh~~ kenapa baek. Aku lelah sekali" lenguhnya sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada tetangga baru disebelah kita" aku tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan saja dia kue baek sebagai tanda perkenalan" ucapnya antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Haha, B eonni ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin kita yang membuat kue, harusnya mereka yang mengantarkan kue kepada kita" aku tertawa kecil. Sungguh eonniku sangat menggemaskan.

"Yasudah sana jangan ganggu tidurku, aku masing mengantuk baekhee" rajuknya dengan nada manjanya.

"Ya ya ya, aku tidak akan menganggumu B eonni. Nanti kuenya kumakan sendiri" candaku menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh baekhyun.

Oh astaga! Tubuh B eonni penuh dengan warna kebiruan, apa mungkin ini! Yatuhan Semoga Appa diberikan pencerahan.

...

...

...

Baekhyun's Diary

...

...

...

Memar ini, Baekhee melihatnya. Luka-luka ini kudapatkan dari Appaku sendiri. Beliau sangat menginginkan aku mati sekarang, ia sangat memginginkan jantung ini demi kehidupan baekhee, dari dulu baekhee memang sakit-sakitan dia mempunyai penyakit lemah jantung. Menginjak usianya yang sudah memasuki umur 19 tahun kesehatan baekhee makin menurun dan sering kali keluar masuk rumah sakit. Appa semakin gencar memukuliku, ia sangat menginginkan aku mati.

"Ssst, jangan menangis baek. Aku baik-baik saja" aku bangun dari tidurku, tubuhku rasanya remuk semua, aku bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku untuk memeluk adikku tercinta baekhee. Bagaimanapum keadaannya dia tetaplah adikku yang manis.

"Baik-baik apanya B! Lihat badanmu penuh dengan luka, ini salahku B hiks, ini salahku hiks" ini bukan yang pertama kalinya baekhee menangis melihat semua luka lebamku, tapi dia aneh, tetap saja menangis padahal akulah yang menangung sakit atas luka yang appaku buat sendiri.

Aku mengelus surai hitam rambut panjangnya, mengelus punggungnya mencoba membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Dengarkan aku, Aku baik-baik saja Baek" aku tersenyum pahit. Yang sangat sakit bukanlah tubuhku, melainkan Hatiku. Aku hanya bisa menyesali, bagaimana bisa mereka bertindak begitu padaku yang juga masih darah daging mereka sendiri.

"Tidak tidak, mereka bahkan mengumumkan bahwa anak mereka hanya aku B" ucapnya setengah menjerit didalam pelukanku. Hatiku memang sudah mati, ketika mereka meminta hidupku untuk baekhee, kupikir semua telah berakhir.

"Baekhee, keluarlah sayang ada tetangga baru kita berkunjung" teriak eomma dari ruang keluarga. Aku sudah terbiasa jika hanya baekhee yang dipanggil sedangkan aku tidak.

Hening...

Kami hanya saling menatap.

"Sana keluarlah, eomma memanggilmu" lagi-lagi aku harus tersenyum didepannya. Yatuhan kuatkanlah diriku, Amien.

"Tapi kita berdua kembar, kenapa eomma hanya memanggilku,"

"Baekhee, kau adalah putri dari keluarga Byun. Arraseo" aku menghela nafas dalam, "Appa sudah memamerkan putri kebanggaannya pada seluruh warga negara seoul, apa kau lupa? Sekarang cepat turun dan temui eomma eum"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi murung, "Ne, B"

...

...

...

...

Baekhyun's Diary

...

...

...

RnR!

Next or Not?


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun's Diary

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as a Girl

Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: All member EXO n pairing Couple

Disclaimer: Semua Cast didalamnya Real Milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, punya SM ent, dan punya orang tua mereka.

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance!

Chekidot!^^

...

...

...

 **Happy Reading!^^**

...

...

...

 **RnR!**

...

...

...

Hening...

Kami hanya saling menatap.

"Sana keluarlah, eomma memanggilmu" lagi-lagi aku harus tersenyum didepannya. Yatuhan kuatkanlah diriku, Amien.

"Tapi kita berdua kembar, kenapa eomma hanya memanggilku,"

"Baekhee, kau adalah putri dari keluarga Byun. Arraseo" aku menghela nafas dalam, "Appa sudah memamerkan putri kebanggaannya pada seluruh warga negara seoul, apa kau lupa? Sekarang cepat turun dan temui eomma eum"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi murung, "Ne, B" Aku kembali menutup mataku agar baekhee segera keluar. ia menghela nafasnya, membetulkan selimutku dan baru saja aku mendengar ia menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku jatuh terlelap dan masuk dalam dunia kelam mimpiku. Seorang gadis kecil membuka knop pintu rumahnya, gadis itu membawa kertas ujian dengan nilai 100, wajah yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan senyuman berubah menjadi sedih dan murung. Gadis itu melihat orang tuanya tertawa bahagia dengan anak gadis yang mirip dengannya, ia menangis, meremas kertas hasil ujiannya membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Slas

Aku melihat diriku mengajar mobil itu, aku yang berlari sambil terus memanggil-manggil mereka, "Appa, eomma tunggu aku" namun mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkan aku seorang diri. Sendirian, hingga aku tersadar dari tidur siangku.

"Itu cuma mimpi baekhyun. Appa dan eomma masih menyayangimu" aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan sendiri. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar kecilku.

Kalau kalian tau bagaimana kehidupan Cinderella saat ia bertemu dengan ibu tirinya, begitulah keadaanku. Mereka orang tuaku tapi tidak serasa orang tuaku melainkan orang tua tiriku. Dan baekhee adalah anak kesayangan mereka satu-satunya.

Braak!

Pria itu masuk kedalam kamarku lagi, aku beringsut mundur kebagian pojok tempat tidurku.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Kenapa kau tidak mati hah" teriaknya geram. Ia lagi-lagi memukuliku tanpa sebab. Appa beginikah caramu memberikan kasih sayang padaku? Mengapa sangat berbeda?

"Aku sangat menginginkan Kau mati sekarang! Berikan Jantung itu padaku Baekhyun, Apa susahnya," ia mencekik leherku. Aku menatap matanya, mata yang sudah dipenuhi oleh amarah. Jika aku berakhir seperti ini aku ikhlas, sesak, tidak bisa bernafas, tubuhku sakit semua, aku menutup mataku menunggu tibanya ajalku.

"Appa" aku mendengarnya itu suara baekhee, isakan tangisnya masih bisa kudengar. Baekhee narik tangannya dari leherku, aku membuka mataku melihat baekhee berusaha membelaku. Pria itu mendorong Baekhee hingga terjatuh kepalanya membentur ujung tempat tidurku.

"BAEKHEE" teriakku histeris, Pria itu baru saja tersadar. Ia lebih sigap dibandingankan aku, ia membawa baekhee pergi dari kamarku. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang membuatku ketakutan.

Aku meraih buku hitam didalam laci nakasku, aku menulis semuanya, tangan gemetar dengan pena yang terus mengisi lembaran putih. Ingin sekali rasanya aku pergi dari rumah ini. Entah dorongan dari mana aku mempunyai pikiran untukku pergi dari rumah ini.

Aku membawa buku hitam yang menjadi saksi hidupku. Dengan kekuatan yang kupunya, aku putuskan untuk pergi dari rumah mewah keluarga byun. Keluarga yang membesarkanku tanpa sedikitpun memberikanku rasa bahagia, Aku berdiri didepan rumah itu, menangisi setiap kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan dengan mudahnya.

Langkah kakiku terhenti dipenyebrangan, orang-orang didekatku menatapku.

"Lihat bukankah dia Byun Baekhee" bisik wanita itu pada temannya.

Aku bukan Byun Baekhee...

Aku juga bukan Byun Baekhyun...

Aku hanyalah baekhyun seorang diri...

Braaak!

Tubuhku terpental, lalu terhempas kesisi jalan lainnya. Sakit rasanya, aku melihat setitik cahaya terang diujung sana, aku tersenyum mungkinkah aku sudah mati. Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, bahkan rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhku menghilang begitu saja.

...

...

...

"Sial" umpatnya keluar dari dalam mobilnya, orang-orang sudah mengelilingi tubuh baekhyun yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Kenapa diam saja, Cepat panggilkan Ambulance" teriaknya ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia tabrak menjadi bahan tontonan orang yang melewati jalan itu.

Tak lama mobil Ambulance datang tubuh mungil baekhyun dibawa kedalam mobil Ambulance ia dilarikan kerumah sakit tempat baekhee dirawat.

"Permisi, ini barang milik gadis itu" Pria tua itu menyerahkan buku hitam yang sedikit terkena noda darah baekhyun.

"Ah, Gamsahamnida" katanya sambil membungkukan badannya, ia membawa buku hitam milik baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam mobil sportnya. Membuang buku hitam itu asal kebagian belakang mobil milinya. Ia melajukan mobil miliknya menuju rumah sakit.

Namanya Park Chanyeol seorang CEO dingin dan tertutup. Chanyeol menutup dirinya atas kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Gadis itu meninggal tertabrak setelah bertengkar denganya, seperti membuka luka lama. Setelah dua tahun lamanya chanyeol kembali memasuki ruangan gawat darurat sama saat chanyeol menunggu gadisnya dulu.

"Semoga kau bisa bertahan" gumam chanyeol duduk di ruang tunggu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Chanyeol segera menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaaanya?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan saya, saya sudah melalukan yang terbaik. Tapi pasien kehilangan banyak darah, diseluruh tubuhnya juga banyak luka pukul yang mungkin berasal dari benda tumpul" jelas dokter dengan wajah herannya. "Maaf kalau boleh tau, Anda siapanya pasien?"

"Ah saya, orang yang menabraknya" ucapnya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Lebih baik saya jelaskan diruangan saya, mari ikuti saya" tutur dokter berjalan mendahului chanyeol.

Mereka sampai diruangan dokter yang bernama Junmyeon Kim.

"Silahkan duduk" ujar junmyeon tersenyum pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Maksud anda ditubuh gadis itu banyak luka-luka seperti habis di pukuli?" chanyeol mengernyit heran, dia hanya menabrak tidak menganiaya pikirnya.

"Seperti yang saya katakan, ditubuh pasien banyak sekali luka bekas pukulan benda tumpul." junmyeon menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap chanyeol.

"Oh tentu bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku hanya menabraknya saja. Dan masih bagus aku membawanya kerumah sakit daripada aku meninggalkannya begitu saja" kata chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak menuduh anda tuan. Aku hanya terheran bagaimana bisa gadis itu bertahan hidup dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya." junmyeon berusaha bersabar.

Deg!

"Luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya" chanyeol mengulangi perkataan junmyeon.

"Ne, aku sangat penasaran dari mana pasien mendapatkan luka itu. Sementara ini kondisi pasien sangat buruk, kemungkinan besar pasien mengalami benturan keras dibagian kepalanya yang mengakitbatkan geger otak ringan dan resiko kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Selain itu pasien juga banyak kehilangan darah, jadi pasien dalam keadaan kritis saat ini." junmyeon menjelaskan.

...

...

...

Aku keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon. Kurasa penjelasan dari dia sudah cukup. Oh aku menabrak seorang gadis yang mungkin menjadi tawanan seorang perampok atau gengster? Hah sialnya hidupku ini.

Bahkan aku sampai lupa mengurus administrasinya, Oh Ayolah Park kejadian itu bukan salahmu, gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dijalan jadi sepenuhnya itu bukan salahmu, gadis gila itu mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih" ucapku pada orang bagian administrasi.

Aku mengernyit heran, Oh itu bukan kah tuan byun? Aku menghampiri pria tua tapi tidak kelihatan tuanya. Haha.

"Oh tuan byun, Apa yang kau lalukam dirumah sakit?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Ia menyambut tanganku hangat.

"Aku sedang menjaga anakku, Baekhee" wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika menyebutkan nama anaknya.

"Anakmu sakit tuan?" aku mengajaknya duduk dibangku tunggu rumah sakit. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anakku lemah jantung. Jadi ia harus menyalani operasi secepat mungkin demi kesalamatannya" tuturnya sedih.

"Apa anda sudah mendapatkan donor jantung?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Tuan Byun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya, Andai saja anak itu bersedia memberikan jantungnya untuk anakku. Maka anakku tidak terlalu lama menanggung rasa sakit itu" tuan byun menghela nafasnya.

Oh tunggu, anak itu berarti anak itu masih hidup?

"Anda membeli jantung" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. Tuan byun bangun dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti permasalahannya" wajahnya terlihat sangat frustrasi.

"Tuan Chanyeol, Pasien mengalami koma" ucap suster yang menghampiriku.

"Tuan Byun, Baekhee juga mengalami koma" seru suster satunya.

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang gadis yang kutabrak, begitu juga dengan tuan byun ia segera berlari menuju ruangan anaknya.

Gimana? Maaf kalo kurang bagus dan mengena atau beda dari yang diharapkan. -_- tiba-tiba aja, feelnya gak dapet kayak waktu nulis chapter pertamanya, padahal aku udah nyoba dapetin feel itu hue, tapi lenyap begitu aja. Mohon maaf deh kalo ffnya jadi kurang mengena -"

Ditunggu Reviewnya aja, semoga kritik dan saran kalian bisa membangun feelnya lagi amin.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun's Diary

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as a Girl

Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: All member EXO n pairing Couple

Disclaimer: Semua Cast didalamnya Real Milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, punya SM ent, dan punya orang tua mereka.

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance!

Chekidot!^^

...

...

...

 **Happy Reading!^^**

...

...

...

 **RnR!**

...

...

...

B menutup matanya. Aku tau mungkin tubuhnya terasa sakit. Lebih baik aku segera keluar sebelum eomma menemukanku disini. Bersama eonniku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas beratku, aku juga membenarkan selimutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Aku keluar dari kamarnya, aku juga tidak lupa menutup pintunya hehe.

Aku turun menemui eommaku yang sudah duduk disofa ruang keluarga bersama seorang gadis bermata bulat. Aku mengenalinya, Gadis itu temannya B eonni.

Oh, ini akan menjadi mala petaka bagi B eonni.

"Baekhee, kemari." eomma menyuruhku duduk disampinya. Aku mendudukan diriku disamping eomma. Aku takut sekali teman eonni mengira bahwa aku adalah B eonni.

"Perkenalkan sayang, Dia Do Kyungso. Anak dari rekan bisnis Appamu" eomma tersenyum pada gadis itu sedangkan aku terus menundukan wajahku tak berani menatapnya.

"Annyeong baekhee-ya, Aku Do Kyungso. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya ramah.

"N-Ne, Aku Byun Baekhee, Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Eomma tinggal dulu ne, Baekhee. Ajak Kyungso bicara okay" eomma menepuk bahuku. Ia pergi kedapur sepertinya ingin membuatkan kyungso eonni minuman.

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan temanku" ia menatap wajahku lekat. Bukan mirip tapi kami memang kembar' dumalku dalam hati.

"Benarkah sepertinya wajah imutku banyak yang menjiplak" aku tertawa garing. Maafkan aku B. Ini demi kebaikan mu aku tidak ingin melihat appa kembali memukulimu.

Kyungso tertawa kecil. "Bisa saja kau Baekhee. Tapi memang benar dirimu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun"

Brak!

Suara dentuman pintu berasal dari kamar Appa.

Oh tidak semoga appa tidak mendengarnya.

Oh tuhan selamatkan B eonni. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Yeobo apa-apaan kau ini" teriak eomma dari dapur.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak apa-apa" aku tau appa sedang menahan emosinya. Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dibuat Baekhyun hingga appa tega memukulinya.

"Eonni, lebih baik eonni pulang saja. Eonni bisa berkunjung lain waktu" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tapi kenapa? Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kumohon eonni." aku menariknya menuju pintu utama.

"Aku sudah mengantarmu, kau bisa berkunjung lain kali" kataku dengan nada dingin. Ia pun pulang.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar B yang ada dilantai atas. Kamar yang harusnya dijadikan gudang malah harus menjadi kamarnya. Sementara kamarku sangat luas sangat cukup untuk kami berdua.

Langkah kakiku terhenti. Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar baekhyun yang terbuka.

Aku melihat appa memukuli baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati hah" teriaknya

"Aku ingin kau mati sekarang, Berikan jantung itu padaku baekhyun apa susahnya" appa mencekik leher B!

Oh astaga, jadi selama ini alasan appa hanya karena aku. Aku memegangi dada bagian kiriku, jantungku berdenyut sakit, tidak jangan sekarang aku harus menolong baekhyun eonni sebelum appa membunuh baekhyun.

"Appa" panggilku lirih. Ia menoleh kearahku, tatapan matanya bukan seperti appa yang selalu berada disampingku. Itu tatapan mata yang paling menakutkan. Aku menarik tangan appa dari leher baekhyun, aku melihatnya baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi appa mencekiknya terlalu kuat. Bahkan ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya, eonni kau tidak boleh seperti ini.

Appa mendorongku...

Tubuhku terhuyung jatuh, kepalaku terbentur ujung tempat tidur baekhyun. Lalu aku tak mengingat apapun lagi.

.

Baekhyun's Diary

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, Oh dimana ini? Tempat ini sungguh indah dan damai. Hamparan rumput hijau luas membentang dihadapanku, ada banyak macam bunga disana, aku berlarian, ini sungguh menakjubkan. Mungkin ditempat ini tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menyakitiku

"Hey, B!" suara itu... Itu baekhee tunggu bagaimana mungkin baekhee bisa sampai kesini?

"Baekhee" aku tersenyum, ia juga tersenyum baju yang kami kenakan sama. Dress berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Kami sama-sama tertawa. Menertawai diri kami, jika dilihat kami seperti sedang bercermin. Aku dan baekhee mempunyai tubuh yang sama, kami tidak bisa dibedakan dengan mudah.

Aku mengenggam tangan baekhee erat, jujur aku takut kehilangan. Hanya disinilah kami bisa berjalan bersama, tidak seperti dulu appa selalu melarangku dengan seribu alasannya.

"B, kau harus segera kembali. Sekarang tidak akan ada orang yang menyakitimu lagi. Percayalah" baekhee mengelus punggung tanganku.

"Tidak baek, kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Aku kembali tandanya kau juga harus kembali" aku mendudukan tubuh ku dibawah pohon yang rindang, semilir angin membuatku semakin merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini. Rasanya aku engan untuk meninggalkan tempat seindah dan senyaman ini.

"Tidak B! Ini belum waktunya kau pergi. Perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang, tidak seperti hidupku" raut wajah baekhee berubah menjadi sedih. Air matanya bahkan sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Tidak Baek! Kau bisa kembali dan aku akan menetap disini. Aku akan memberikan apa yang Appa inginkan" aku tersenyum, menghapus air matanya. Maaf Baek, harusnya aku memberikannya dari dulu, jika aku mengetahui aku akan berada ditempat seindah ini.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan B, takdirmu dan takdirku berbeda. Seseorang baru saja mengatakannya jika takdirku dan takdirmu berbeda. Hidupmu masih panjang, kelak kau akan merasakan kebahagian yang aku rasakan. Tapi takdirku berkata lain, Tuhan mencintaiku lebih dari apapun B, jadi Kumohon kau kembalilah. Disini bukan tempat terbaik untukmu" ia berusaha membujukku.

Bahagia? Perasaan itu tak pernah kudapatkan dulu! Dan aku juga tidak ingin mendapatkannya.

"Kembalilah baek, Aku masih ingin disini" aku merebahkan tubuhku menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang menggumpal.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menemanimu disini sampai kau mau kembali. Dan kita sama-sama kembali" baekhee mengajukan kelingkingnya kedepan wajahku. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah kesalku.

Kelingking kami bertautan, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Janji harus kau tepati Baek"

"Aku berjanji padamu B"

.

.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya chanyeol mendekati junmyeon yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan baekhyun.

"Pasien benar-benar dalam masa kritis," junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memeriksa baekhyun, tapi kondisi tubuh baekhyun semakin menurun drastis. "Saya harap anda bisa sesegera mungkin menghubungi orang tuanya" junmyeon memberi saran. Laki-laki dengan jas putih itu menepuk-nepuk lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, ia frustasi sendiri. Gadis yang ditabraknya kini terbaring koma. Chanyeol masih menunggui baekhyun, ia duduk diruang tunggu mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan yang diterimanya.

Sejam berlalu, Suster dan Junmyeon kembali memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya bahwa baekhyun dengan mudahnya melewati masa kritisnya, Koma, baekhyun sudah melewati masa itu. Dan sekarang Junmyeon harus bersabar menunggu baekhyun benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya chanyeol. Laki-laki ini benar-benar terlihat kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan ditambah wajah lelahnya, Yah Chanyeol benar-benar kacau.

"Entahlah ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, dan sekarang kita hanya menunggu pasien bangun dari tidurnya" jawab Junmyeon.

Chanyeol memberikan kartu namanya pada Junmyeon. "Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika gadis itu sudah sadar" dengan angkuhnya chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang tertegun dengan perbedaan sifat chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatirnya kini menghilang digantikan oleh Chanyeol berwajah dingin dan tertutup.

Diruang rawat yang berbeda, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun masih setia mendengarkan perkataan putri bungsunya yang manis. Baekhee tersadar setelah satu jam dinyatakan Koma oleh dokter yang menanganginya.

"Appa, aku mohon. Jangan siksa B eonni lagi, Maafkan semua kesalahan B eonni" wajahnya yang pucat pasih dihiasi senyuman tulus untuk kedua orang tuanya. Baekhee sedang mencoba membujuk appanya.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu ne" Nyonya Byun mengelus surai hitam milik baekhee.

"Appa dan eomma harus berjanji untuk memaafkan Baekhyun" baekhee menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

Nyonya Byun menitihkan air matanya, ia menangis. Hatinya benar-benar dilanda kegelisahan saat mendengar penuturan putri kesayangannya. Sejak kecil, Baekhee yang lemah dijadikan Prioritas utama, Baginya Baekhee segalanya untuknya, sedangkan Baekhyun anak yang malang dan terlupakan. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, Ia juga menerima semua kenyataan bahwa Baekheelah yang mereka sayangi.

"Appa dan Eomma berjanji" Nyonya Byun buru-buru menyeka air matanya, tentu ia tidak ingin terlihat sedih didepan Baekhee.

"Appa Bagaimana denganmu, Kau juga harus berjanji padaku" baekhee sedikit merajuk pada appanya, ia memanyunkan bibirnya agar sang appa cepat menjawab.

"Appa tidak akan berjanji, sebelum anak itu mau menyerahkan apa yang aku inginkan" Ternyata Tuan Byun masih pada pendiriannya, meminta hidup baekhyun demi keselamatan Baekhee.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" Nyonya Byun mengernyit heran, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan suaminya, Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui kalau suaminya -Byun Yunho- meminta Jantung milik Baekhyun.

"Bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapatkan! Hanya dia satu-satunya yang akan mendonorkan Jantungnya untuk Baekhee" jawab Tuan Byun dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

Jeder!

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, tubuh Nyonya Byun melemas. Ia terduduk disamping ranjang tidur Baekhee. Inikah jawaban atas semua perilaku buruk yang suaminya berikan kepada anak mereka juga -Baekhyun- Inikah Jawaban kenapa hanya Baekhee yang diperkenalkan, Dulu Nyonya Byun sempat berargumen dengan Tuan Byun, Ia ingin anak kembarnya diperkenalkan tapi Tuan Byun hanya Ingin memperkenalkan Baekhee, sedangkan keberadaan Baekhyun selalu ditutup-tutupi. Semua sudah terjawab.

"Kau" Suara gemetar milik Nyonya Byun. Ia terisak disana. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Yunho-sii" Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup pernikahan mereka Sunny mengucapkan nama suaminya. Sunny benar-benar marah, Ia menyesal telah melupakan Baekhyun dan lebih mementingkan Baekhee mungkin jika itu tidak terjadi keadaan tidak akan seburuk ini pikirnya.

Nyonya Byun Sunny berlari keluar dari ruang vvip rumah sakit. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar rumah sakit dan menuju halte yang berada diujung jalan. Ia menyetop taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menemui Baekhyun dirumah, memeluk anak yang hampir tak pernah ia peluk.

Baekhee masih memandangi wajah appanya, Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa marahnya terhadap eommanya, ia menghela nafasnya. "Appa, Kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada baekhyun. Sekalipun Appa memaksanya aku akan tetap menolak melakukan operasi, dan aku juga akan segera menyusulnya" ucap baekhee tersenyum kecut.

Sebenarnya Tuan Byun sedang menangis didalam hatinya, Ucapan bodoh yang ia lontarkan bukan hanya menyakiti hatinya sendiri tetapi juga menyakiti hati istri tercintanya. Belum lagi ia mendengar penolakan dari mulut baekhee yang tidak akan menerima jantung milik baekhyun jika ia terus memaksa baekhyun untuk memberikan jantungnya.

.

Baekhyun's Diary

.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku didepan mansion mewah milikku. Ah lega begitu mengetahui gadis itu sudah melewati masa sulitnya, mungkin mandi dengan air hangat mampu menghilangkan sedikit keteganganku akibat tabrakan tadi. Buku apa itu? Kenapa buku itu ada dijok disamping tempat dudukku? Pantas saja mobilku bau anyir, disampul buku itu ada bekas noda darah yang mengering!

"Ah, aku lupa. Buku ini miliknya" aku mengambi buku itu, dan membersihkannya. Aku memandangi buku hitam itu, tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaranku muncul, kira-kira apa isi buku hitam itu? Apa buku itu berharga sehingga berkaitan dengan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

Ah, tidak! Aku tidak boleh membacanya. Aku menaruh buku itu kembali.

Krik krik

Hening...

Yak! Kenapa buku itu terus memandangiku, ah Chanyeol dirimu benar-benar sudah gilaa,,, buku itu sepertinya berkata "bacalah aku, kumohon bacalah aku" aish aku benar sudah gila.

"Okay, baik-baik. Aku akan membacamu setelah aku membersihkan diri" Aku membawa buku itu masuk kedalam mansionku. Semoga keputusan yang ku ambil benar, Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut mencapuri privasi orang lain.

"Hah, Lelahnya" aku menghela nafasku, menariknya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Aku berbaring diatas kasur king sizeku, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam. Buku hitam masih kupegang, perasaan itu muncul lagi, rasa penasaran atas apa isi dari buku yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Membacanya sedikit kupikir tidak ada salahnya." aku mendudukan tubuhku dilantai kamarku, menyandar pada pingiran ranjang tidur ku. Halaman pertama yang kubuka hanyalah sebuah kalender dengan beberapa tanda silang, Aku mengernyit jangan-jangan ini sirkulasi datang bulan, jadi ini buku apa? Aku membalik kertasnya lagi, disana bertuliskan.

Baekhyun's Diary

Jadi Namanya Baekhyun, dan ini adalah Buku Diary seorang gadis. Buku yang sangat, sangat tidak penting untuk ku baca bukan? Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sudah terasa lelah. Buku hitam itu kusimpan dilaci dalam nakas. Akanku kembalikan buku itu setelah gadis itu benar-benar pulih.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar" Junmyeon memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kecil.

"Apa kau ingat siapa dirimu" wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi panik, senyuman manisnya memudar dari wajah mungilnya. Ia menggeleng, ia tidak ingat sama sekali siapa dirinya dan dari mana asalnya.

"Akh," baekhyun meringis, kepalanya berdenyut keras. Mungkin itu akibat dari Baekhyun yang memaksa mengingat siapa dirinya.

Junmyeon tersenyum, ia mengelus surai hitam rambut baekhyun yang sedikit bergelombang. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan jika kau tidak mengingatnya"

"N-Ne" Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, Dokter yang menanganimu" Junmyeon memperkenalkan dirinya, ia duduk ditepi ranjang baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap. Tunggu jangan bilang Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama Oh!

"Eum, Aku tidak tau siapa namaku" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanyanya.

"Oh, kau mengalami kecelakaan. Sepertinya orang yang menabrakmu sudah pulang. Tadi ia sempat menunggu sampai keadaanmu benar-benar bisa dinyatakan melewati masa-masa Kritis" Junmyeon menjelesakan.

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk kata 'O'. Junmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum, Tingkah baekhyun sungguh membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Aku berharap semoga Orang itu bisa menghubungi Keluargamu" lagi-lagi junmyeon mengeluarkan senyuman angel miliknya.

"Keluarga ya?" baekhyun mengulangi perkataan junmyeon.

"Iya keluargamu, Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu mereka?" tanya junmyeon.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa keluargaku"

Deg!

Malangnya dirimu' Junmyeon membatin. Oh lebih baik Junmyeon segera menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya, tak lupa dengan kartu nama chanyeol. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan

 **Park Chanyeol-ssi. Ini aku Junmyeon. Gadis itu sudah sadar, aku berharap kau bisa mencari keluarganya. Terima kasih.**

Send.

.

.

Clek

Pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka, Nyonya Byun mengintip dari balik pintu. Kosong. Kamar itu kosong, Baekhyun tidak ada didalam kamarnya. Nyonya Byun masuk kedalam kamar anaknya itu, Kamar sederhana milik baekhyun yang berdominasi warna Putih dan barang yang tidak begitu bagus. Ia memperhatikan kamar Baekhyun, Sangat berbeda dengan Kamar Baekhee, kamar seorang Princess.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun" ia berjalan menuju meja belajar baekhyun yang ada didekat jendela besar kamarnya. Ia melihat note menempel disana. Nyonya Byun mencabutnya dan membacanya.

 **Baekhee, Eonni pamit.**

 **Eonni selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan baekhee.**

 **Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Eonni menyayangimu.**

Nyonya byun menangis, ia mencabut note yang menempel disebelahnya.

 **Appa maafkan aku, Aku bukan anak yang berbakti untukmu. Aku pergi, tanpa membawa apapun. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan aku. Aku menyanyangi kalian, dan Jika aku memiliki kesempatan lagi, Aku masih ingin menjadi anakmu lagi. -baekhyun-**

Tangis nyonya byun benar-benar pecah. "Maafkan Eomma sayang, Maafkan eomma. Baekhyun pulanglah, eomma ingin sekali memelukmu, Baekhyun" Jeritnya dalam tangis.

.

.

.

.

Udeh Cukup panjang belon haha! Ini part terpanjang yang pernah gua buat. Butuh waktu yang lama bikin part ini. Gua kesusahan beneran -"

Gua dapet feelnya dichap pertama because i see my book :'v eh ternyata gua pernah dipukul juga waktu itu ama emak, dan yah gua tulislah disana... Yah hasilnya di part pertama.

Buat part ini gua bergadang ekhem ampe jam tiga pagi. Butuh bergalo ria dulu biar nyambung -" nah lu.

Yah semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian dah !

Yuicho: Heol yang ini udah panjang belon-' aduh kalo bikin panjang-panjang ntar ceritanya kabur wkwkwkwkw xD

Chanbaekhunlove: Penasaran yah, sama dong wkwkwkww v:

AudryByun: Sesuai pesanan, dibaca aja yah chingu :D~~ lalalala...

ByunBaekh614: Amin semoga FFnya cepet diupdate ya, Doain authornya dapet ilham bergalau ria. Kalo sad ending belum tau sih, maunya sih happy ending. Tenang, chanyeol tolongin baekhyun kok Ekhem, bocoran dikit dah ahahaha -_-

JungHunHan: Ey kapten siap diusahakan lebih panjang lagi x'D

ChanHunBaek: *garuk kepala* belum ngerti yah? Hah... Semoga cepet mengerti deh Cemungut ea xD wkwkwkwk

Park ae nie: kurang rinci yah, kalo gitu minta pendapatnya sama chapter yang ini, Ditunggu yaaaaa xD

Hyochan: Gak ada apa-apa kok. Muehehehe, itu murni begitu aja tuan byun sama nyonya byun lebih mentingin baekhee daripada baekhyun.

ParkBaekxh614, Baeks06, Exindira, Kyungsooism, Leeminhonurhayati, Yousee, Jeonjay88, Keripik Balado!

See your review again :D *kode ngawasin* v:


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun's Diary

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as a Girl (19)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Support Cast: All member EXO n pairing Couple

Disclaimer: Semua Cast didalamnya Real Milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, punya SM ent, dan punya orang tua mereka.

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance!

Chekidot!^^

...

...

...

 **Happy Reading!^^**

...

...

...

 **RnR!**

...

...

...

 **Appa maafkan aku, Aku bukan anak yang berbakti untukmu. Aku pergi, tanpa membawa apapun. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan aku. Aku menyanyangi kalian, dan Jika aku memiliki kesempatan lagi, Aku masih ingin menjadi anakmu lagi. -baekhyun-**

Tangis nyonya byun benar-benar pecah. "Maafkan Eomma sayang, Maafkan eomma. Baekhyun pulanglah, eomma ingin sekali memelukmu, Baekhyun" Jeritnya dalam tangis.

.

 **Baekhyun's Diary**

.

"Appa pulanglah, temui eomma dan baekhyun dirumah" ujar baekhee sambil tersenyum. Ia mengenggam tangan Yunho, memohon pada Yunho untuk segera pulang melihat kondisi Sunny -eommanya- dan Baekhyun -eonninya-

"Appa akan menjagamu disini" Yunho mengelus punggung tangan baekhee.

"Aniya appa, Aku punya firasat buruk. Appa kumohon pulanglah temui eomma dirumah" baekhee menatap mata appanya.

"Baiklah, appa akan pulang. Sayang baik-baik disini ne" Yunho mengelus surai hitam baekhee sambil tersenyum, yah ia juga punya firasat buruk tentang baekhyun dan sunny yang menyusulnya kerumah. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Itulah yang dipikirkam oleh Byun Yunho.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya, bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya, laki-laki pewaris Park Corp ini baru saja selesai dari mandinya. Mandilah yang menurutnya mampu menghilangkan sedikit penatnya karena urusan kantor. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang king sizenya, ia menggecek ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal masuk dalam daftar pesannya. Ia mengklik nomor itu dan munculah pesan dari Kim Junmyeon dokter yang menangani gadis yang ditabraknya, tidak maksudnya baekhyun.

 **Park Chanyeol-ssi. Ini aku Junmyeon. Gadis itu sudah sadar, aku berharap kau bisa mencari keluarganya. Terima kasih.**

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas leganya ketika membaca isi pesan yang junmyeon kirimkan ternyata kabar baik, gadis itu -baekhyun- sudah sadar. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaraan mengenai luka lebam sekujur tubuh ditubuh baekhyun muncul lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa chanyeol membuka laci nakas dan mengambil buku Diary Baekhyun yang ia letakkan disana.

Dihalaman pertama Chanyeol melihat dua bayi perempuan, bayi itu kembar. Diatasnya ada inisial B dan Baek. B bayi yang dengan pipi Cubby dan Baek dengan bandana berwarna merah muda dan senyum yang menggemaskan. Dibawahnya ada tulisan tangan baekhee dan juga baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi bayi perempuan dengan pipi cubby-nya. Menggemaskan pikirnya.

Ia membalik halamam berikutnya, chanyeol memperhatikan setiap tulisan tangan baekhyun. Tulisan tangannya terkadang rapih dan bersih kadang juga berantakan dan ada sedikit noda darah dibukunya. Itu karena chanyeol membukannya secara tidak beraturan.

Mei, 2013

Lotte World,

Aku tidak tau dimana letak kesalahanku. Tapi Appa dan Eomma berubah. Mereka mementingkan Baekhee, adikku sendiri. Aku tidak merasa iri, tapi ini terasa sungguh tidak adil aku yang mendapatkannya lalu kenapa hanya baekhee yang diajak pergi kesana, kenapa aku tidak diajak?

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, ia malas sekali membaca buku Diary seseorang, tapi ia juga harus tau mengenai luka itu sebelum junmyeon menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Chanyeol membuka buku tengah Diary Baekhyun, tulisan tangannya sangat jelas berbeda dan kali ini disertai noda darah. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Appa baru saja memukulku. Ia memulukliku saat baekhee kambuh. Appa baru saja meminta Jantungku, ia meminta hidupku demi kehidupan baekhee, maafkan aku appa, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kalian mau, aku selalu mengalah saat kalian membeda-bedakan kami, padahal kami kembar kami tidak bisa dibedakan jika saja baekhee tidak mempunyai penyakit lemah jantung, apakah kalian akan terus membedakan aku?

Deg!

Chanyeol teringat dengan ucapan Tuan Byun mengenai anaknya yang mempunyai penyakit lemah jantung. Ucapan Tuan Byun Yunho seolah-olah terngiang ditelinganya.

 **"Anakku lemah jantung. Jadi ia harus menjalani operasi secepat mungkin demi kesalamatannya"**

 **"Aku belum mendapatkannya, Andai saja anak itu bersedia memberikan jantungnya untuk anakku. Maka anakku tidak terlalu lama menanggung rasa sakit itu" tuan byun menghela nafasnya.**

Chanyeol menutup buku Diary Baekhyun, tentu saja satu rumah sakit dengan Orang tuanya sama saja membiarkan anak itu mati dibunuh oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Chanyeol keluar dari Mansion mewahnya, ia masuk kedalam mobil sport putih miliknya yang ia lajukan menuju rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

Disepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Junmyeon untuk meminta tolong menemani baekhyun sampai Chanyeol datang, Namun sayang, Junmyeon sibuk menangani pasien rumah sakit yang baru saja masuk. Sementara Baekhyun kembali tertidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sampai kerumah sakit, Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit saja, Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya dibestmen apartrmen. Ia segera masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol 22. Yah Yunho membeli apartmen dikawasan elit. Lima menit kemudian pintu lift terbuka dilantai 22, kamar nomor 2345, ia memencet kode dan menekan pintu apartememnya. Gelap, seluruh lampu rumahnya padam, hanya dikamar baekhyunlah yang diterangi cahaya. Yunho segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamar baekhyun. Ia melihat sosok sang istri tengah meringkuk seperti janin didalam kandungan, Sunny tertidur setelah menangis meraung-raung menyesali perbuatannya pada Baekhyun, Ia segaja menunggu baekhyun pulang, padahal ia tau bahwa baekhyun tak kan kembali pulang.

"Yeobbo" Yunho mengguncang pelan tubuh sunny, ia melihat bekas lelehan air mata di pipi mulus istrinya.

"Buat apa kau datang kemari?" tanya sunny dengan nada yang teramat-amat dingin. Tangannya melempar kertas Note yang baekhyun tempelkan dimeja belajarnya kewajah Yunho suaminya sendiri.

Yunho geram. Ia memungut kertas yang baru saja mengenai wajahnya. Ia merapihkannya dan membacanya.

 **Baekhee, Eonni pamit.**

 **Eonni selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan baekhee.**

 **Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Eonni menyayangimu.**

Tangan Yunho gemetar, matanya nemanas tangan satunya mengepal kuat. Ia membaca isi note berikutnya,

 **Appa maafkan aku, Aku bukan anak yang berbakti untukmu. Aku pergi, tanpa membawa apapun. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan aku. Aku menyanyangi kalian, dan Jika aku memiliki kesempatan lagi, Aku masih ingin menjadi anakmu lagi. -baekhyun-**

"Huks, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku Yunho-ssi, Tolong Cepatlah temukan Baekhyun untukku. Tapu jika tidak Tolong cepat urus surat perceraian kita" Ancam Nyonya Byun Sunny pada suaminya Tuan Byun Yunho yang berdiri mematung mendengar ancaman dari istrinya.

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyun pasti kutemukan." ujar tuan Byun mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah meminta Jantung Baekhyun dan memukulinya lagi, Jika itu terus kau lakukan maka aku tak segan-segan menggugat cerai"

"Baik" Suara tuan byun bergetar, ia mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya. Saat ini, Yunho benar-benar menyesal, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya, mencaci, memukuli, mengatai baekhyun yang tidak pantas. Padahal selama ini baekhyun benar-benar tidak merasa iri pada baekhee yang selalu dipentingkan oleh Yunho dan Sunnya, Baekhyun selalu memaklumi perilaku kedua orang tuanya yang selalu membeda-bedakan mereka berdua mulai dari kamar, tempat tidur, meja belajar semuanya berbeda, baekhyun tidak pernah protes dalam hidupnya. Bahkan saat Yunho memukuli dan berkata melukai Baekhyun yaitu meminta Baekhyun mendonorkan Jantungnya yang artinya Baekhyun harus menyerahkan hidupnya untuk baekhee.

Tuan Byun merogoh kantongnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

 **"Cepat cari Baekhyun. Anak itu menghilang! Kau harus mencarinya sampai mendapatkan kabar tentang dirinya."**

 **Send**

"Aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk mencaro baekhyun, hilangnya baekhyun kumohon tolong kau jangan beritahu baekhee. Ini demi kebaikan baekhee" Yunho kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantonya.

Sunny menangguk setuju, "Baiklah. Tolong cepat temukan baekhyun."

"Ne. Sekarang lebih baik kau ikut kerumah sakit. Kasihan Baekhee sendirian disana. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yeobbo" bisik mesra yunho. Lagi-lagi Sunny hanya mengangguk imut dan segera mengikuti langkah kaki suaminya.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit. Setiap isi hati baekhyun yang ia baca selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

Brak,

Pintu rawat inap baekhyun terbuka dengan kasarnya, baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas jadi terjaga karena suara dentuman pintu yang sangat keras. Chanyeol menarik selang infus dari tangan baekhyun hingga terlepas, ia menggendong baekhyun ala pengantin baru.

"Ajjussi, anda ini siapa?" baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia sungguh ketakutan. Saking takutnya ia takberani berpegangan pada leher kokoh milik Chanyeol.

"Cih, kau memanggilku apa tadi" bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah balik bertanya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. Ia tak suka dipanggil Ajussi oleh baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju parkiran mobilnya. Namun baru sampai taman rumah sakit baekhyun sudah mengeluh mual dan ingin muntah.

"Ajusshi, turunkan aku. Kepalaku sakit, perutku mual dan aku ingin muntah" eluh baekhyun dengan keringah membasahi keningnya. Wajahnya juga memucat.

"Bertahanlah, ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama" Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya, diujung koridor tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon muncul dan segera menghampirinya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL-SSI!" seru Junmyeon sambil menunjuk menyuruh chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ia mengenggam kaos Chanyeol kepalanya berdenyut sangat hebat saat Junmyeon berteriak.

"APA KAU GILA, BAEKHYUN ITU GEGER OTAK! DIA AKAN MERASA KESAKITAN DAN MUAL-MUAL" omel Junmyeon saat pasiennya diangkat begitu saja dari tempat rawatnya.

"Tolong kecilkan suaramu tuan! Ini semua demi kebaikan Anak ini" Chanyeol menerobos Junmyeon. Ia berjalan sangat cepat untuk mencapai tempat parkiran. Junmyeon terus mengekori Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang digendongnya. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus mengeluh ia ingin muntah sampai ia benar-benar menangis menahan sakit lepalanya.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ssi kumohon kembalikan gadis itu, apa kau tidak tau ia kesakitan. Setiap kali kau membuat guncangan ditubuhnya maka kepalanya akan berdenyut dan perutnya akan mual" jelas Junmyeon yang sama sekali tidak digubris sama Chanyeol.

"Tolong bukakkan pintu mobilku" chanyeol mengintrupsi. Junmyeon membukakan pintu disamping kursi pengemudinya. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mendudukan tubuh baekhyun yang dibalut dengan pakaian rumah sakit kedalam mobilnya, ia tak lupa memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk baekhyun.

"Ajussi, kita mau kemana kepalaku sakit sekali hiks" baekhyun menatap chanyeol berkaca-kaca,

"Kau diamlah" chanyeol menutup pintunya. "Dan kau Junmyeon-ssi jika ada kesempatan aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjelaskannya, Untuk administrasinya sekretarisku yang akan mengurusnya!" chanyeol berlari menuju pintu kemudi yang ada disisi kanannya, Masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengemudikan sport putihnya menuju Mansion mewahnya.

.

.

Next or Not?


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun's Diary

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as a Girl (19)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Support Cast: All member EXO n pairing Couple

Disclaimer: Semua Cast didalamnya Real Milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, punya SM ent, dan punya orang tua mereka.

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance!

Chekidot!^^

...

...

...

 **Happy Reading!^^**

...

...

...

 **RnR!**

...

...

...

"Kau diamlah" chanyeol menutup pintunya. "Dan kau Junmyeon-ssi jika ada kesempatan aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjelaskannya, Untuk administrasinya sekretarisku yang akan mengurusnya!" chanyeol berlari menuju pintu kemudi yang ada disisi kanannya, Masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengemudikan sport putihnya menuju Mansion mewahnya.

.

.

Pintu kamar inapku terbuka dengan kasarnya, orang itu masuk kedalam dengan wajah paniknya. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Laki-laki tinggi yang menurutku mirip ajussi-ajussi mesum itu datang menghampiriku, dengan kasarnya ia mencabut selang infus dari tanganku, kemudian ia menggendongku. Astaga ajussi ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Aku menatap wajahnya, dan bertanya, "Ajussi, Anda siapa?" ajussi itu tersenyum sinis dan balik bertanya padaku, "Cih, kau memanggilku apa?" menyebalkan.

Ajussi yang tidak diketahui namanya itu menggendongku keluar rumah sakit, Tapi saat kami melewati taman rumah sakit tiba-tiba saja kepalaku berdenyut dan perutku sedikit mual, aku mengeluh padanya agar ia mau membawaku balik ketempat rawat inapku tapi ternyata ia masih keukeuh membawaku pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Ajussi, turunkan aku. Kepalaku sakit, perutku mual dan aku ingin muntah" kataku sedikit memelas. Ajussi ini tak kunjung juga menurunkan tubuhku, kepalaku semakin berdenyut ketika dokter Junmyeon berteriak kaget saat ia melihatku digendong oleh orang yang tidak aku kenal.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL-SSI" dokter Junmyeon berjalan menuju kami, aku meremat leher kaos belakang ajussi yang diketahui namanya Park Chanyeol ini. Sungguh kepalaku sakit sekali.

Dokter junmyeom sepertinya marah melihatku digendong dengan kondisiku yang masih tidak baik, yah karna setiap guncangan akan berpengaruh pada kepalaku dan juga perutku. Mereka berdua berdebat, Dokter Junmyeon tidak terima aku dibawa pergi dari rumah sakit, sementara ajussi angkuh ini terus berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan ucapan dokter Junmyeon.

Ajussi ini membawaku keparkiran mobil, ia meminta tolong pada dokter Junmyeon untuk membukakan pintu untukku, ajussi mendudukanku dengan penuh hati-hati, tak lupa ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman, ia menutup pintunnya dan sedikit berbincang dengan dokter Junmyeon.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku, kepalaku berdenyut sangat hebat ditambah lagi perutku yang mual. Ajussi itu duduk di bangku pengemudi ia menjalankan mobil sport ini dengan kecepatan sedang, entah lah aku tidaj tau mau dibawa kemana sekarang. Kepalaku terlalu sakit jadi aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke mansionnya, menurutnya mansion-nyalah tempat yang paling aman untuk baekhyun saat ini. Ia tidak boleh satu rumah sakit dengan kembarannya Byun Baekhee, jika Baekhyun sampai ketahuan maka tamat riwayat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun penuh hati-hati gadis mungil ini rupanya tertidur saat perjalanan menuju mansion milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun dikamar tamu yang berada disamping kamarnya.

Merasa cukup tenang setelah mengamati baekhyun yang tertidur dengan pulasnya, chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tamu yang berada didalam mansionnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tv dan mendudukan tubuhnya disofa berwarna putih. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa orang itu dari ujung sana.

"Ah, Dokter Zhang. Bisakah kau datang kerumahku" kata chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, yah dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi baekhyun saat ini. Apalagi setelah usahanya membawa baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit berhasil. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Ah, seorang Park Chanyeol juga bisa sakit" goda dokter Zhang, gadis manis yang berasal dari china ini memang sudah lama menjadi dokter keluarga Park.

"Aish, bukan aku yang sakit. Kau datanglah, aku menunggu mu." ujar chanyeol sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

.

.

Seseorang berdiri mengamati mansion milik Chanyeol. Namanya Jaebum Lim, Orang suruhan Tuan Byun untuk menyelidiki hilangnya Baekhyun. Ternyata saat Chanyeol membawa pergi Baekhyun, mereka berpapasan dengan Jaebum di depan rumah sakit. Dan bodohnya Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya kalau sedari tadi ia dibuntuti oleh Jaebum.

"Tuan saya sudah menemukan nona Baekhyun. Sepertinya nona Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" ucap Jaebum matanya terus mengawasi mansion milik Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah, Cepat bawa baekhyun pulang."

"Tidak bisa secepat itu, Nona baekhyun itu ada dibawah Jagaan seorang Park Chanyeol." gumam Jaebum sambil melihat mobil milik Dokter Zhang memasuki perkarangan mansion Chanyeol.

"APA? CHANYEOL? BAGAIMANA BISA? Jaebum menjauhkan ponselnya memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Menurut olah Tkp yang sudah saya telusuri, Nona Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat dirawat inap dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Nona Baekhee. Nona Baekhyun juga sempat mengalami koma satu jam, setelah satujam ia sadarkan diri dan keadaannya membaik." jelas Jaebum.

"Kalau begitu, ada tugas baru untuk mu" Tuan Byun menyeringai dibalik ponselnya. "Bunuh Baekhyun, bawakan Jantungnya untuk Baekhee"

"Tugas diterima Tuan." Jaebum mengakhiri panggilannya, ia terus memandangi mansion mewah milik Chanyeol dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk tugas barunya.

.

.

Dokter Zhang Yixing masuk kedalam mansion milik seorang Park Chanyeol, Anak laki-laki yang dulunya dikenal ramah dan baik hati, kemudian berubah menjadi laki-laki pendiam dan dingin hanya karena seorang wanita yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Chanyeol yuhuuu Aku datang" teriak dokter Zhang tersenyum riang ketika menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk sendirian diruang tamu.

"Sssttt, Kecilkan suaramu. Kau bisa membangunkannya" Chanyeol menatap dingin dokter Zhang yang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Siapa huh?" tanya dokter Zhang yang sudah duduk di sofa sebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia gadis yang ku tabrak, dan karena sesuatu rahasia yang aku ketahui jadilah dia ku bawa kesini" kata chanyeol dengan santainya.

"APA" dokter Zhang sepertinya tidak mengerti penjelasan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bukankah sudah kujelaskan, sudah sana cepat periksa keadaannya. Dan jangan kaget jika ditubuhnya ada luka lebam itu bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku hanya menabraknya." jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah Tuan penuh amarah. Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang, kalau begitu tunjukan dimana kamarnya" Dokter Zhang memutar bola matanya malas, malas dengan sikap dingin Chanyeol. Yang tidak seramah dulu.

Chanyeol membawa Doketer Zhang kekamar tamu yang ada tepat disamping kamarnya, pelan-pelan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tamunya, dan terlihat seorang gadis tertidur dibalik selimut tebal milik Chanyeol.

Dokter Zhang mendekati Baekhyun, ia menaruh tas kerjanya di lantai dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. "Gadis ini butuh cairan infusan, Dia hilang ingatan sebagian karena geger otaknya, dan Luka lebam ditubuhnya juga harus ditangani kasihan dia harus menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya" dokter Zhang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau harus menjaganya, harusnya gadis ini tidak boleh terkena guncangan lagi. Kalau sampai kepalanya terguncang lagi, Geger otaknya semakin parah. Untuk tiga hari kedepan kurasa gadis ini harus tetap di tempat tidur" tambah Dokter Zhang. Ia mengemasi peralatannya kemudian dimasukan kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Iya iya, akan kupastika Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan guncangan" kata Chanyeol dengan malasnya.

"Oh jadi namanya Baekhyun, gadis ini cantik juga" goda Yixing sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Jangan menggoda ku, lebih baik kau pergi dan segera kembali dengan satu orang suster dan infusan" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Yixing keluar kamar Baekhyun. Yixing tersenyum mungkin Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit bisa berubah nanti menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu dan melupakan kejadian pahitnya itulah yang menjadi doa Yixing saat ini.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga sudah tau apa tugasku Tuan Chanyeol." Yixing memajukan bibirnya tanda ia kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Yixing segera meninggalkan mansion Chanyeol dan menuju rumah sakit untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ia perlukan.

.

.

.

a/n: minta reviewnya yah. Maaf aku lama updatenya! Aku sakit beberapa hari ini, Terima kasih buat yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya! Maaf kalo Chaper ini agak kurang nyambung atau kurang mengena...


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun's Diary

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as a Girl (19)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Support Cast: All member EXO n pairing Couple

Disclaimer: Semua Cast didalamnya Real Milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, punya SM ent, dan punya orang tua mereka.

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance!

Chekidot!^^

...

...

...

Happy Reading!^^

...

...

...

RnR!

...

Jaebum terus mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan chanyeol maupun dokter zhang yang baru saja keluar dari mansion chanyeol.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan sunny, yunho juga membujuk istrinya kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemani putri kesayangan mereka baekhee.

"Yeobo, kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ketoilet" kata sunny sebelum menghilang diujung koridor rumah sakit. Ponsel Yunho bergetar, ia merogoh saku celananya. Ternyata Jaebum yang menghubunginya.

...

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang dilakukan oleh baekhyun. Aku berharap dimanapun ia berada saat ini semoga Tuhan melindunginya, Tuhan menempatkannya di dekat orang-orang yang membutuhkan dia dan menyayanginya setuluh hati. Aku senang akhirnya appa mau memaafkan kesalahan baekhyun yang sebenarnya baekhyun tidak mempunyai kesalahan sedikitpun, B eonni adalah wanita yang kuat. Aku percaya itu.

Aku dengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju lorong rumah sakit. Samar-samar kudengar itu seperti suara appa, kurobek kertas yang baru saja kutuliskan isi hatiku, ku baringkan tubuhku keranjang rumah sakit, kutaruh kertas itu dibawah bantalku, lalu kututup mataku seakan-akan aku sedang tertidur.

Langkah kaki Appa berhenti tepan didepan pintu kamarku. "Jadi kau sudah menemukan baekhyun" kata Appa.

Jadi B eonnie pergi dari rumah? Tuhan tolong lindungi B eonnie. "Apa dia ada dimansion Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?" suara appa terdengar sangat kasar dan tidak senang. Chanyeol. Putra tunggal dan pewaris Park Corp. Eonnie kau sangat beruntung, hehe.

"Ada tugas baru untuk mu. Bunuh Baekhyun dan bawakan jantungnya untuk Baekhee"

Apa? Appa ingin membunuh Baekhyun untukku? Air mataku jatuh, dadaku terasa sesak, sakit ini benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali hingga rasanya ingin mati. Tuhan jika ajalku tiba saat ini, aku mempunyai satu keinginan. Lindungi baekhyun dari semua kejahatan appa atau orang yang ini menjahatkannya. Dekatkanlah dia dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Tuhan buatlah appa dan eomma sadar tentang keberadaan Baekhyun setelah aku tiada.

Sakit dadaku terasa sangat sakit, rasanya jantungku ingin pecah. Aku menahan rasa sakit ini, Aku melihat Cahaya putih diujung sana. Sepertinya rasa sakit didadaku menghilang begitu saja.

...

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar inap Baekhee, "Baekhee" panggil Yunho. Yang dipanggil tidak meresponnya. Yunho mulai khawatir, ia mendekati anak kesayangannya.

"Baekhee" Yunho mengguncang tubuh anaknya, ia sadar baekhee tidak meresponnya lagi. Panik jelas panik laki-laki itu keluar sambil meneriaki perawat dan dokter yang berjaga siang itu.

"Kami akan memeriksanya, anda bisa tunggu diluar" perawat menutup pintu kamar baekhee. Dokter memeriksa kondisi Baekhee, ia menyuruh perawat untuk menyelimuti seluruh tubuh baekhee.

Baekhee telah pergi, pergi meninggalkan Appa dan Eommanya, serta Baekhyun yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik" kata dokter saat keluar dari ruangan Baekhee.

Kaki Yunho seakan melemas, ia merosot terduduk dilantai rumah sakit. Yunho tidak percaya, Baekhee anak kesayangannya meninggal. Ia tidak percaya Baekhee meninggalkannya. Padahal hampir sedikit lagi, Yunho mendapatkan Jantung milik Baekhyun. Andai Baekhyun menyerahkan jantungnya, andai Baekhyun tidak pergi, Maka Baekhee akan baik-baik saja.

Sunny baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Disudut lorong rumah sakit, ia melihat suaminya -Yunho- terduduk dilantai. Ia berlari menghampiri Yunho. Wajahnya merah, matanya berair, Yunho berat memberitahukan kepergian Baekhee pada Istrinya.

Sunny sekilas melihat tubuh Baekhee yang sudah tertutup selimutnya, ia segera masuk kekamar inap Baekhee. Sunny menangis, tangisnya pecah melihat anak kesayangannya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Baek Hee" jerit sunny, tubuhnya merosot tepat diranjang milik Baekhee.

"Eomma minta maaf, eomma minta maaf" kata sunny ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

...

"B" panggil gadis itu.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan dress berwarna putih datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai Jumpa" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menghilang diantara padang rumput yang hijau.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, ia teringat ketika chanyeol membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit. Kepalanya sedikit sakit. Tapi perutnya juga merasa lapar. Baekhyun ingin sekali bangun, sayang tubuhnya tidak kuat.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya lagi. Chanyeol dan Tao masuk, Tao memasangkan infus ditangan Baekhyun. "Seperti kata Dokter Zhang, gadis ini belum boleh bangun untuk tiga hari kedepan" jelas Tao sambil mengatur infusnya.

"Buat apa aku repot-repot, kau kan sudah kusewa" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Tuan Park" seru tao terkekeh. Mereka segera keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia berpikir mengenai gadis yang ada dimimpinya, "Siapa dia? Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku?" bantin Baekhyun.

...

Berita mengenai meninggalnya Baekhee anak dari Byun Corp sudah ramai dibicarakan. Sunny dan Yunho yang mengenakan baju serba hitam berdiri menyambut tamu mereka yang datang kerumah duka untuk melihat baekhee yang terakhir kalinya.

Tamu yang hadir dirumah duka Baekhee semuanya berasal dari Kolega Byun Corp. Tapi ada yang aneh, Chanyeol datang kerumah duka.

"Kau datang Chanyeol" sapa Yunho.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Iya, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan anakmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja" Yunho mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk menemui Baekhee diperistirahatannya yang terakhir.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan tempat peristirahatan baekhee yang terakhir, Ia menaruh bunga mawar putih disana. "Kau Byun Baekhee? Aku Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Eonni-mu, Baekhyun. Saat ini dia aman bersamaku. Pergilah dengan tenang." Chanyeol memandangi foto baekhee yang terpajang disana.

Diujung sana Jaebum mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Setelah chanyeol pergi, Jaebum berdiri disana, dan menatap figura Baekhee. Ia juga menaruh bunga untuk Baekhee. "Maafkan aku, Kalau saja aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua, andai saja aku bisa mendapatkannya, kau tidak perlu pergi."

Keluarga Byun memutuskan untuk mengkremasi baekhee dan menaruh abunya dirumah mereka, agar mereka tidak merasa kehilangan Baekhee. Apalagi Baekhyun belum bisa mereka bawa pulang. Anak yang terbuang, bagaimana cara Yunho untuk membawanya pulang dari mansion Chanyeol?

...

A/n: reviewnya ? Kurang bagus ya,?


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun Diary

….

….

….

Takdir. Tuhan memberikan takdir kepada setiap mahluk hidup di seluruh dunia dengan caranya yang berbeda-beda. Sama halnya seperti takdir Baekhee dan Baekhyun yang berbeda. Baekhee yang amat disayang oleh orang tuanya juga memiliki kekuraangan. Begitupun Baekhyun mempunyai sisi kelebihan, yaitu kekuatan hatinya.

…

Sore itu baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati saat ini. Putih dengan bercak biru muda, terkesan seperti langit luas dengan balutan gumpalan awan yang indah. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Sampai-sampai baekhyun tidak menyadari sedari tadi seseorang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya tao pelan.

Arah pandangan baekhyun tertuju pada tao yang berada disampingnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ne, aku sudah bangun."

"Apa kau ingin makan? Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur dengan kaldu ayam yang sangat, sangat lezat. Kurasa kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar tao dengan ramahnya.

Lagi-lagi baekhyun tersenyum. Entah perasaannya sangat senang sekali saat seseorang memperhatikannya seperti ini. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia memberi tanda "Iya" untuk tao.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini. Jangan bergerak dan jangan mencoba untuk bangun" Tao memperingatkan baekhyun agar tidak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bangun" seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, Aku tinggal dulu." Kata Tao beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Baekhyun kembali menatap langit-langit kamar milik Chanyeol. Ia teringat dengan mimpinya, seseorang yang mirip denganya mendatanginya dan berpamitan padanya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalur pernapasannya. Perasaannya saat itu berubah, ia sangat sedih dan juga kesal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi sedih dan juga kesal bersamaan.

Tao datang membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air putih dengan nampan tentunya. Lalu meletakkanya diatas nakas. Tao melihat perubahan emosi baekhyun tentunya.

"Hey, Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" Tanya tao dengan kekehan khas miliknya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat Tao sedang tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Sekarang ada aku. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku." Tao menyeka air mata baekhyun yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tadi aku memimpikan seseorang. Ia datang padaku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Kata baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

"Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, tapi aku tidak mengenalinya. Apa aku punya saudari kembar?" Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaan yang masuk diakal menurut tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tapi aku tidak tau apa kau mempunyai saudari kembar. Dan tentu saja jawabannya kau tidak punya Saudari kembar." Tao mencoba meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa ia tidak memiliki saudari kembar.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, agar kau cepat sembuh" ujar Tao sambil meraih mangkuk yang ada diatas nakas meja.

"Karena aku cantik dan baik, aku akan menyuapimu." Kata tao disambung kekehannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Tao menyuapi baekhyun layaknya anak kecil, Tao begitu telaten pantas saja dokter zhang menunjuknya untuk mengurus baekhyun. Tentu saja Tao tahu mengenai Baekhyun dan saudari kembarnya karena sebelum dikirim kemenasion Chanyeol, Dokter Zhang sudah menceritakannya.

"Oh ya, Bolehkah aku memberikanmu nama panggilan?" Tanya Tao disela-sela adengan menyuapi baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan buburnya dan menganggukan kepala. "Tentu saja boleh"

"Tapi aku bingung mau memanggilmu apa?" Ujar Tao sambil tertawa.

"Aishh" eluh baekhyun yang merasa diledek oleh perawat.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Yuura?" Tanya Tao.

"Yuura" Baekhyun mengulang menyebut nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh tao.

"Cantik bukan? Sama sepertimu. Kau gadis yang cantik dan juga kuat" ujar Tao.

"Kalau Aku "Yuura" lalu aku memanggilmu apa? Tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Panggil aku onni" jawab Tao sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun mengulangi menyebutkan kata, "Onni"

"Ne" jawab Tao dengan imutnya.

"Onni?" Panggil Baekhyun lagi. Ia tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat saat memanggil Tao dengan kata,"Onni". Rasa sesak yang tadi ia rasakan seolah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan senang. Baekhyun juga tidak tau apa yang membuatnya senang. Ia hanya merasa senang saat menyebutkan kata Onni.

"Ne." Sahut Tao. Tao meletakan mangguknya lagi. "Sekarang waktumu untuk minum obat." Ujar Tao.

"Ne, Onni" kata Baekhyun layaknya anak kecil yang patuh pada kakak perempuannya.

Tao membukakan beberapa butir obat untuk baekhyun. Sebelumnya ia membantu baekhyun untuk bangun dengan posisi setengah duduk.

"Minum ini," Tao menyodorkan sebutir obat untuk diminum oleh baekhyun. Ia terus mengulang, sampai obat yang diberikan untuk baekhyun semuanya sudah diminum olehnya. Setelah selesai tao membantu membaringkan baekhyun lagi.

"Onni, jangan pergi." Cegah Baekhyun saat Tao beranjak pergi.

Tao kembali menaruh nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas kosong diatas nakas. "Aku tidak jadi pergi dan menemanimu disini" seru tao.

….

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah duka Baekhee. Dibelakangnya terlihat Jaebum mengikutinya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya, Ia berbalik dan menunggu Jaebum menghampirinya.

Jaebum datang, Ia berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" ucap Jaebum.

"Katakan"

"Pertama. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menolong Baekhyun. Kedua. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumah. Sekarang Ia harus menggantikan posisi Baekhee." Kata Jaebum.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membawa Baekhyun tanpa seijinku. Jika kau ingin membawa Baekhyun pulang. Maka kau mempunyai masalah denganku. Camkan itu baik-baik" Kata Chanyeol dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Kata Jaebum dengan sombongnya.

"Jika kau tidak takut silahkan saja. Tapi aku harus pergi. Karena tak ada hal yang kita diskusikan lagi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaebum yang berdiri didepan rumah duka Baekhee.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Pikirannya saat ini hanya ada baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Tao yang ada dimansionnya, Jika ada apa-apa bagaimana? Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan mengetik nama Oh dan muncul nama Oh Sehun dilayar. Chanyeol mengetuk layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Sewakan aku beberapa bodyguard. Taruh mereka di mensionku. 5 menit lagi aku akan sampai kantor." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" sahut Sehun yang sudah paham sifat atasannya.

Sehun segera menghubungi beberapa orang yang ia percaya. Dan menyuruhnya untuk berjaga di depan mension Park Chanyeol.

5 menit berlalu, Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kantornya. Ia segera masuk keruang meeting. Sehun dan para staffnya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Maka Chanyeol segera duduk dibangkunya agar meeting bisa dimulai.

"Baik bisa dimulai" Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun berdiri dan menjelaskan beberapa persoalan peningkatan dari Penjualan yang melonjak setelah perusahaan mereka memakai Aktris cantik Bae Suzy untuk mempromosikan produk baru mereka.

"Pasar china selalu meminta pasokan lebih setelah kita memakai Bae Suzy untuk mempromosikan barang-barang kita. Dan untuk Tuan Chanyeol, anda mempunyai Jadwal untuk Meeting dengan Tuan Chen di China besok untuk membahas produk kita." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa hadir. Dan aku tidak bisa pergi untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Meeting selesai." Ucap chanyeol.

Seluruh staff termasuk Sehun dibuat bingung dengan keputusan CEO mereka. "Tapi Yeol!" Teriak Sehun berusaha mengejar Chanyeol.

"Tapi Yeol, ini demi perusahan kita." sambung Sehun saat ia berhasil mengejar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa Oh! Hanya kali ini saja. Jika demi perusahaan, Lakukanlah yang terbaik." Ujar Chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun. "Dan untuk beberapa hari ini, Aku cuti, Jangan hubungin jika tidak terlalu penting." Kata Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Oh Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa sabarnya dia menghadapi bos seperti Park Chanyeol.

…

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya, Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Karena hari mulai sore dan jalanan menjadi ramai. Dua puluh menit berlalu, kini chanyeol dan mobilnya sudah memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Ia sudah melihat ada beberapa mobil dan Dua orang yg berjaga di gerbang rumahnya.

"Selamat Sore tuan" Sapa salah satu penjaga rumahnya.

"Sore juga kim. Kau bawa berapa anak buahmu hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bawa lima orang" Jawab kim kai.

"Suruh anak buahmu jaga. Kau ikut masuk denganku" seru Chanyeol sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan melemparkannya asal pada sofa yang berada diruang tamu. Ia juga mengendurkan dasinya lalu ia duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada. Kai masuk setelah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berjaga.

"Tumben sekali kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumahmu?" Tanya kai sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disofa milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang nafas beratnya. "Aku menabrak seorang gadis. Dan ia adalah anak Byun Crop." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"Apa?.. Kau bukan baru saja datang kerumah dukanya?" Tanya kai lagi.

"Jadi kau menabrak gadis itu sampai.. Astaga yeol" sambung Kai.

"Tunggu. Kau pikir aku menabrak gadis itu sampai meninggal?" Chanyeol mencoba menebak pikiran kai.

"Ya!"

"Tentu tidak bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Gadis ini namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kakak kembar Byun Baekhee." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhee, Byun Baekhyun?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku hanya tau Byun Baekhee. Bukannya Byun Crop hanya punya satu putri yaitu Baekhee?" Tanya kai penasaran.

"Tidak. Mereka memiliki dua putri. Baekhyun dan Baekhee. Baekhyun tidak dipublikasikan, sedangkan Baekhee dipublikasikan. Kau tau karena apa?" Chanyeol berhenti berbicara.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya,"tidak"

"Baekhee mempunyai masalah pada jantungnya sedangkan Baekhyun tidak." Kata Chanyeol sambil melepas dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Jadi. Tuan Byun ingin membunuh Baekhyun demi Baekhee. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Dan sekarang Kau dan anak buahmu harus mengawasi rumah ini 1x24 jam. Rumah ini tidak menerima tamu tanpa adanya ini dari aku dan kau. Terkecuali Noona, Eomma, Appa dan Dokter Zhang. Selebihnya tidak!"

"Laksanakan sesuai perintahmu yeol."

Tbc


End file.
